Because Of You
by Kwon Yonghwa4910
Summary: Sequel You Don't Know Love, HunHan, ChanLu, BL ! Craick Pair ! No Summary ! Oneshoot ! DLDR ! Review Plis


**Tittle : Because Of You ( Sequel You Don't Know Love)**

**Cast : **

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Etc other cast**

**Warning : BL/Yaoi, Hunhan, ChanLu Cerita abal, typo bertebaran, alur berantakan.**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, Hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka untuk di nistakan saja ^^**

**Biar ngerti ceritanya, lebih baik baca dulu cerita 'You Don't Know Love' HunHan karena ini ga ada flashbacknyaa #Nyengir**

**Don't like Don't read**

**No SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ada yang ga suka cerita ini kalian tinggal mengklik symbol close pada computer kalian.**

**Happy Reading XD**

######

_Sehun POV_

Layar labtop ku langsung memunculkan warna hitam, setelah aku menyelesaikan percakapanku dengan teman dunia mayaku melalui skype dan sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengannya, bertemu dengan seseorang yang sekarang menjadi kekasih dari mantan kekasihku.

Kenapa aku bisa tahu ?

Ya karena namja itu adalah adik kelas Kris hyung di universitas dan dari Kris hyung pula lah aku tahu bahwa cintaku bahagia tanpaku.

Aku tidak bermaksud untuk merusak kebahagiannya lagi hanya aku ingin lihat secara langsung senyuman yang selalu ku buat dulu dan sekarang muncul dengan orang lain.

.

.

#####

.

.

Aku sudah tiba di China, Beijing lebih tepatnya.

Kakiku melangkah pelan, keluar bandara.

Menghampiri taksi dan menunjukan sebuah alamat yang berikan Chanyeol pada ku semalam lewat email.

aku kembali berbohong pada orang lain setelah lima tahun aku mendapatkan akibat dari semua kebohonganku, Luhan ku pergi dan meninggalkanku.

Kali ini aku berbohong agar Luhanku kembali ke pelukanku ya katakan aku terlalu obsesi pada namja cantik itu, tapi sungguh lima tahun hidup tanpanya hampa.

Empat tahun menjalani hubungan dan lima tahun tanpa hubungan membuatku merasa aku bisa saja langsung mati jika ini berlangsung lebih dari lima tahun.

Ya begitulah ucapan orang orang di sekitarku, aku seperti mayat hidup terlebih warna kulit dan ekspresi wajahku mendukung peranku jadi mayat hidup.

Tapi sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengan Luhanku lagi dan jantungku kembali berdetak, aku bangkit kembali jadi manusia hidup.

.

.

#####

.

.

_Tok… tok… tok…_

"yaa tunggu sebentaar." Jawab seseorang dari dalam dan bisaku pastikan itu adalah suara Chanyeol karena suara Luhan tidak seperti itu, aku masih sangat ingat suara Luhanku.

_Cklek !_

Aku langsung tersenyum dan namja tinggi itu pun tersenyum melihatku.

"Sehun…" aku tertawa mendengar pekikan dasyat dari suara beratnya.

"aku tidak menyangka jika kau benar benar tiba sampai sini." Ucapnya sambil memeluk ku, seperti kawan lama yang tidak bertemu padahal kami hanya mengenal lewat skype sejak empat tahun lalu.

"kau tidak suka aku tiba disini ?" aku memicingkan mataku saat melihat siluet yang ku kenal, Luhan sedang membawa mangkuk dan mug putih dengan tulisan Chanyeol di tangan kanannya.

"jangan bicara seperti itu Hun, kau lebih tinggi dari perkiraanku."

"yaaak" Chanyeol tertawa penuh nafsu membuatku langsung mendorong Chanyeol menjauh.

Chanyeol langsung menarik ku masuk dan menggiringnya menuju ruang makan yang langsung terhubung dengan ruang tengah.

"Hannie ~" panggil Chanyeol manja pada namja cantik yang ku kenal itu, kulihat matanya membulat menatapku, aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

Ku akui senyum permintaan maaf yang tunjukan padanya.

'_siapa ?'_ tanya Luhan pada Chanyeol dengan bahasa nya, jangan salahkan aku mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan karena satu tahun bersama setelah Luhan kecelakaan membuatku memahami apa yang ia katakan.

"ahh ini temanku dari Korea, ia akan menginap beberapa minggu disini Lu karena ada proyek pekerjaan yang harus dia kerjakan." Jelas Chanyeol dengan senyumannya dan ku lihat Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya, apa ia menahan tangis lagi ?

"kau tidak keberatan kan baby ?"

_Deg !_

Aku langsung menahan nafasku saat jantungku berdetak dengan kencangnya, melihat Luhan tersenyum manis kearah Chanyeol, senyum yang dulu ku dapat kini orang lain mendapatkannya.

Luhan mengangguk dengan imutnya membuat Chanyeol mengusak pelan rambut yang kini berwarna coklat dan mencubit gemas pipinya.

"lalu sarapan apa kita pagi ini baby ?" tanya Chanyeol dan aku masih diam membeku, entah kenapa dadaku merasa sesak dan aku membutuhkan banyak pasokan oksigen disini.

'_kau lihat sendiri saja Channie, aku ingin mandi dulu ne.'_ Luhan kembali mengangguk dan melirik ku.

Jangan salahkan tubuhku, seluruh sarafku benar benar kaku tak mengerti kenapa dan mataku memanas.

"baiklaah, mandilah agar kau semakin cantik." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat Chanyeol mengecup sekilas bibir itu dan sukses membuat hatiku hancur.

Mungkin ini yang dirasakan Luhan dulu dan sungguh ini menyakitkan, sangat menyakitkan.

Chanyeol tertawa dan Luhan memukul pelan kepala Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol meringis kecil.

Luhan meninggalkan kami dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

"maaf, dia kekasih yang kuceritakan itu." Ucap Chanyeol membuat ku menoleh dan menatapnya.

Kekasih yang Chanyeol ceritakan ? aku menghela nafasku pelan.

Jadi awal kisah mereka pun menyedihkan, Chanyeol yang setengah mati mengejar cintanya dan Luhan dengan kekeh nya menolak sampai pada akhirnya Luhan luluh juga kan ?

Tapi apa Luhan mencintai Chanyeol seperti Luhan mencintaku dulu ?

Entahlah, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang hatinya lagi.

Yang bisa kulihat sekarang adalah wajah Luhan tidak berbinar seperti biasanya.

Dia dan Luhan ku yang dulu berbeda.

"yaa aku mengerti maksudmu Chan, lalu aku tidur dimana ?" tanyaku sambil mengikuti langkah Chanyeol menuju meja makan.

"di kamar tamu dong, jangan katakan kau ingin tidur dengan ku Hun."

"yaaak !" Chanyeol kembali tertawa membuat ku mendengus kesal, sepertinya Chanyeol di lahirkan sebagai happy virus buktinya baru bertemu beberapa menit saja aku merasakan cengirannya bisa membuatku tertawa.

.

.

#####

.

.

Mereka bertiga sarapan dalam diam, lebih tepatnya Luhan dan Sehun yang diam karena Chanyeol menceritakan semua yang ia lakukan di China sampai bagaimana dirinya bisa bertemu Luhan yang saat itu sedang terpuruk.

"jika aku benar benar bertemu dengan pria itu akan ku bunuh demi kau Lu."

"uhuk… uhuk…" Sehun tersedak daging yang sedang ia berusaha untuk telan, mendengar ucapan Chanyeol daging itu dengan mudahnya lolos dan malah tersangkut di kerongkongan nya.

Chanyeol memberikan airputih yang berada di hadapan Sehun membuat Sehun merebut dan menenggaknya sampai habis.

"pelan pelan Hun." Sehun menghirup dan menghela nya secara perlahan, beradaptasi setelah tersedak, tengorokan nya jadi sakit.

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju dapur tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan segelas air putih dan hangat, Luhan tersenyum ramah pada Sehun membuat Sehun merasakan detak jantung berdetak tak karuan lagi.

"lihat Lulu ku baik kan ?" Chanyeol tersenyum dan membuat Sehun memberikan senyuman palsu, bagaimana tidak seseorang yang masih kau cintai berada di hadapanmu dan kalian berdua pura pura tidak saling mengenal.

Itu lebih menyakitkan dari apa pun.

"pagi ini aku ada meeting mendadak Lu, tak apa kalau ku tinggal sendiri disini ?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Luhan mengangguk, Sehun yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan, tinggal sendiri ? Chanyeol tidak lihat bahwa ada Sehun disana ?

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum, membuat tangan Chanyeol terulur dan mengusak pelan rambut Luhan.

Sehun menundukan kepalanya, ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya merasakan sesak di dada sampai seperti ini.

Mungkin ini yang disebut karma, jika kau menyakiti orang lain kau akan merasakan rasa sakit yang sama.

"Hun nanti ku titip Luhan ne." Sehun mendongak kan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

Luhan menghabiskan lebih dulu sarapannya.

Meninggalkan Sehun dan Chanyeol terduduk di ruang makan sambil bercengkrama.

Sesampainya di bak cuci piring Luhan mengirup nafas dalam dan membuangnya perlahan, Sehun ?

Namja itu muncul setelah lima tahun menghilang ya tak sepenuhnya menghilang, karena Luhan lah yang mengilangkan jejak dari Sehun.

Meninggalkan Sehun di saat sedang cinta cinta nya itu menyakitkan, lebih menyakitkan dari apapun.

Luhan mengepalkan tangan erat, kenapa Sehun harus muncul disaat ia sudah melupakannya ? dan di saat ia sudah bersama dengan seseorang yang mencintainya tulus walaupun Luhan tidak eumm bukan tapi belum mencintai Chanyeol.

Dua tahun bersama Chanyeol tak membuat cinta muncul begitu saja di hati Luhan, hati Luhan sudah mati karena merasakan sakit hati yang teramat sakit oleh Sehun.

Kadang kala ia merasa harus melepas Chanyeol karena Luhan merasa Luhan belum mampu jadi yang terbaik dan mencintai Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol selalu menolak, Chanyeol selalu mengatakan Luhan hanya belum bisa menyayanginya seperti dirinya menyayangi Luhan dan suatu ketika nanti pasti Luhan akan menyayanginya.

Luhan tersentak kaget saat sebuah tangan melingkar erat pada pinggangnya, mata nya membulat memikirkan bahwa seseorang yang tak ingin ia temui melakukan hal ini padanya.

"Lu, aku berangkat." Reflek Luhan menghela nafas nya lega, ternyata Chanyeol pikir Luhan.

Luhan membalik tubuhnya dan mendekap Chanyeol erat.

Tak lupa dengan anggukan kepala sebagai jawaban pamit Chanyeol, Chanyeol tertawa ringan saat Luhan semakin mendekapnya.

"hei jangan seperti ini, aku tahu nanti aku akan pulang agak larut kau jaga Sehun jangan acuhkan Sehun dia tamuku berarti tamu mu juga." Luhan kembali menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti, Luhan melepaskan pelukannya.

Mendongakan kepalanya karena tubuh Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi darinya, Chanyeol tersenyum melihat mata Luhan yang berbinar imut.

Chup.

Chanyeol mengecup pelan kening Luhan.

Chup Chup.

Mengecup pelan kedua mata Luhan yang reflek terpejam saat Chanyeol mencium keningnya.

Tuk !

Menyentil pelan hidung Luhan membuat Luhan meringis dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Chup.

Chanyeol kembali mengecup pelan bibir tipis Luhan membuat Luhan terkekeh tak bersuara.

'_kesempatan dalam kesempitan.'_ Chanyeol tertawa keras membuat Luhan semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"aku berangkat Lu." Luhan menganggukan kepalanya dan Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya berbalik dan terlonjak kaget saat mendapati Sehun berdiri di pintu dapur dengan mata sendu.

"Hun ! ku kira vampire, kau menyeramkan." Sehun langsung tersadar dari sakit hatinya dan membuang pandangannya kearah lain.

"kau mau berangkat ?" Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan mendekat kearah Sehun.

"aku titip Luhan, jika sedang dalam mood baik dia akan mengajakmu jalan jalan.. dan rasanya mood pagi ini sedang baik." Chanyeol berjalan menginggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang membeku disana.

_Ckleek !_

Setelah terdengar bunyi pintu apartement yang terkunci, suasana semakin mencekam.

Sehun dan Luhan sama sama terdiam tak bersuara, keduanya berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak yang tak terlalu jauh.

"Lu." Akhirnya lidah kelu Sehun bergerak, walau hanya menyebut nama kecil Luhan.

Luhan yang tersadar lebih dulu pun langsung berjalan keluar dari dapur yang berarti akan melewati tempat Sehun berdiri.

Sehun mencekal tangan Luhan membuat langkah Luhan terhenti tepat di sampingnya.

"maafkan aku." Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun saat Sehun meminta maaf pada nya dengan nada bergetar.

Sehun menangis dalam diam, Luhan menatap Sehun.

Ingin rasanya memeluk Sehun seperti dulu tapi pikirannya selalu teringat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol itu kekasihnya dan Sehun mantan kekasihnya.

Jadi lupakan Sehun dan hidup bahagia dengan Chanyeol.

Genggaman tangan Sehun pada pergelangan tangan Luhan semakin erat, membuat Luhan meringis sakit.

Tapi Sehun tak bergeming.

Mata Luhan membulat saat melihat satu bulir air mata jatuh turun melewati pipi Sehun.

Apa Sehun benar benar menangis ?

"Lu aku benar benar minta maaf." Ucap Sehun lagi dengan nada semakin bergetar, Luhan hanya bisa mengatur nafasnya agar tak ikut menangis melihat tangisan Sehun.

"hidupku hampa tanpamu Lu."

_Deg !_

Luhan menahan nafasnya sedetik dan langsung tersadar saat dirinya dan Sehun berdiri berhadapan.

Luhan terdiam, kali ini ia merasakan sesak melihat Sehun menangis di hadapannya.

Nafas yang tersenggal dan wajah memerah karena kesal.

"aku masih mencintaimu Lu."

Luhan langsung menundukan wajahnya, airmatanya tak bisa di bendung lagi.

Membekap mulut dengan punggung tangannya, menahan isakan yang bisa saja keluar dari bibirnya.

Sehun langsung menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya, Sehun terisak.

Sungguh ia benar benar merindukan tubuh Luhan, wangi tubuh Luhan dan semua yang ada di tubuh Luhan.

Mendekap erat namja yang ia cinta walau sudah menjadi milik orang lain tapi ia tak perduli.

Yang Sehun butuhkan hanya Luhan berada di dekatnya, saat Luhan memaafkannya dan tak pernah meninggalkannya lagi.

"aku merindukanmu Lu."

Isakan kecil lolos dari bibir Luhan, walaupun Sehun tak mendengar tapi Sehun bisa merasakan isakan itu dari gerakan dada Luhan yang menarik nafasnya dalam dan menghembuskan nya secara kasar.

"apa kau memaafkanku ?" tanya Sehun saat Sehun masih memeluknya erat.

Luhan mendorong pelan tubuh Sehun dan menatap Sehun dalam.

Luhan menampilkan wajah kecewa dan Sehun tahu itu untuk dirinya.

Sehun mencengkram erat pundak Luhan membuat Luhan mau tak mau menatap mata tajam Sehun.

"Lu bisakan kita mulai dari awal ?"

Luhan menggeleng mantap, Sehun terdiam membeku.

Hatinya kembali hancur, segala kenekatan yang ia lakukan sampai sampai harus berbohong pada Chanyeol dan meminta cuti dari kerjanya hanya untuk menemui Luhan harus berakhir dengan penolakan Luhan.

Sehun sadar semua memang murni kesalahannya, tapi Sehun pikir Luhan akan dengan mudah menerimanya lagi.

Karena Sehun tahu Luhan masih mencintainya.

Sorot mata Luhan saat memandangnya saat ini dan sorot mata Luhan saat sedang bersama Chanyeol itu berbeda.

Sorot mata yang memancarkan Cinta hanya saat Luhan menatap Sehun !

Luhan menghempas tangan Sehun dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian.

Kaki Luhan melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Sehun menatap nanar pintu kamar yang tak bersalah di banting dengan keras oleh Luhan.

.

.

#####

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan jam makan malam tapi Luhan tak juga keluar dari kamarnya.

Sehun mendesah pelan.

Apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Luhannya ?

Apa ucapannya kembali menyakitinya ?

Sehun memberanikan diri untuk mendekati kamar Luhan dan pasti itu juga kamar Chanyeol.

Menatap nanar daun pintu yang masih tertutup sejak tadi pagi karena Luhan sama sekali tak keluar.

Bahkan ke kamar mandi pun tidak, apa di kamar ini ada kamar mandi ?

Mengapa di kamar yang Sehun tempati tidak ada kamar mandi ?

Tangan Sehun terangkat untuk mengetuk dan belum sempat tangannya mengetuk pintu telah terbuka dan menampilkan Luhan yang sudah mandi.

Karena wangi vanilla menyeruak ke indra penciuman Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan dan tertawa kikuk saat menyadari tangannya masih mengambang di udara.

Sehun mengalihkan tangannya jadi menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk dan menatap Luhan yang masih terdiam di depan kamarnya.

"kau ingin makan malam apa Lu ? Chanyeol bilang ia pulang larut jadi tidak bisa makan malam bersama kita." Luhan mendesah pelan.

Sesungguhnya Luhan menyukai kekurangannya, tak perlu menjawab semua pertanyaan tak penting untuknya.

Seperti saat ini, ia hanya menatap Sehun yang sedang mengigit bibirnya ragu.

Sehun benar benar ingin Luhan menjawabnya walau hanya dengan isyarat yang ia mengerti.

Tapi nihil !

Luhan malah pergi meninggalkannya berdiri di depan kamar yang pintunya sudah tertutup.

Sesakit hati itukah Luhan pada Sehun ? jawaban nya tentu saja Iya.

Kau bodoh Sehun ! Sehun memejamkan matanya, mengatur nafasnya dan berbalik melihat Luhan yang sedang berjalan menuju dapur.

Sepertinya Luhan ingin memasak sesuatu.

Sehun berjalan mengikuti langkah Luhan.

Di Lihatnya Luhan sudah menggunakan celemek biru dan sedang melongok isi kulkasnya.

Sehun agak ragu untuk mendekati Luhan, tapi hatinya mengatakan ini saat nya mendekati Luhan.

Karena jika ada Chanyeol Sehun dan Luhan adalah dua orang yang tak saling mengenal.

Sehun mendekati Luhan yang masih membungkuk melihat isi lemari es.

Sehun berdiri tepat di belakang Luhan dan ikut melihat isi lemari es.

"bisa kau masakan sesuatu yang hangat."

_Duk !_

Luhan terlonjak kaget dan kepalanya membentur bagian lemari es membuat Sehun langsung membantu Luhan yang mengelus ngelus kepalanya.

"mianhae aku tak bermaksud.." Luhan menatapnya malas dan langsung kembali ke depan lemari es dan meraih beberapa bahan makanan dan meninggalkan Sehun yang terdiam karena perlakuan Luhan.

Apa Luhan benar benar tak ingin Sehun kembali kedalam hidupnya ?

Tapi Sehun sangat ingin kembali kedalam hidup Luhan, memperbaiki semuanya walaupun itu sangat tidak mungkin untuk saat ini.

Sehun kembali mendesah.

Melihat Luhan yang seperti ini benar benar membuat hatinya hancur berantakan.

Luhan bersikap jika Sehun bukan siapa siapa di masa lalunya.

Sedangkan Sehun masih sangat berharap Luhan mau memafkannya dan memulai semuanya lagi, walaupun Luhan sudah bersama Chanyeol.

Tapi mendengar cerita Chanyeol dulu sebelum mereka bertemu membuat Sehun yakin jika Luhan masih mencintainya.

Hubungan Chanyeol dan Luhan hanya cinta sebelah hati, Chanyeol yang mencintai Luhan berjanji untuk tetap mencintai Luhan dan tidak akan menyakiti Luhan walaupun Chanyeol tahu Luhan tidak mencintainya.

Chanyeol beranggapan bahwa Luhan hanya belum bisa melupakan sakit hatinya dulu, dan Sehun merasa saat Chanyeol menceritakan itu.

Maka dari itu Luhan belum bisa menerima siapapun untuk menjadi pasangannya termasuk Chanyeol.

Walaupun hubungan mereka sudah berjalan dua tahun, tapi hebatnya Luhan tak pernah menunjukan bahwa ia benar benar tak menginginkan Chanyeol.

Luhan berusaha untuk membuka hatinya untuk Chanyeol dan melupakan masa lalu yang menurutnya sangat pahit itu.

Tapi siapa yang sangka bahwa menjalani dengan Chanyeol malah mempertemukannya dengan seseorang yang membuatnya hancur di masa lalu.

Walaupun Chanyeol tidak mengetahui secara detail namja itu tapi Chanyeol berjanji akan membantingnya jika orang itu mendekatkan namja itu dengan Luhan.

Tapi sekarang ? yang membuat namja yang Luhan maksud kembali dekat dengan Luhan adalah Chanyeol sendiri.

Apa Chanyeol akan membanting dirinya sendiri saat tahu kenyataan ini ?

Langkah Sehun mendekati kearah Luhan yang sedang memotong sayuran untuk masakannya.

Luhan mendelik saat merasakan hawa tak enak tiba tiba muncul di sampingnya.

Luhan menoleh dan telah mendapati Sehun yang sudah berada di dekatnya dan menatapnya lekat, menatapnya bukan menatap bahan makanannya.

Luhan mendelik lalu kembali memutar kepalanya focus pada potongan potongan sayuran nya.

Luhan tak perduli jika Sehun hanya berdiri di sampingnya menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

Luhan beralih mengambil panci dan menuangkan airnya membuat Sehun tersenyum.

Luhan mendengarkan ucapannya walaupun ia tidak menjawab 'iya' atau menganggukan kepalanya seperti dulu tapi Luhan masih menuruti kemauan Sehun.

Pantaskan Sehun untuk senang ?

Luhan mulai memasukan kaldu untuk memulai acara masaknya, tak lupa juga daging yang akan dia masak di masukan bersamaan dengan kaldu.

Sehun berdecak lalu mendekati Luhan, tak perduli jika Chanyeol lihat nanti yang ia lakukan hanya ingin memeluk Luhannya dari belakang seperti dulu.

Luhan menegang, tangan yang menggengam sendok sayur untuk mengaduk kaldu jadi terhenti.

Tanpa Luhan menoleh pun ia tahu siapa yang memeluknya dari belakang.

Postur tubuh, aroma tubuh dan suhu tubuhnya sangat ia kenal.

Ini Sehun, berbeda dengan aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang berbau Mint.

Aroma tubuh Sehun masih berbau lemon.

Luhan jadi teringat saat dirinya membelikan parfum berbau buah buahan pada Sehun dan Sehun mengatakan tidak akan menggunakannya.

Tapi siapa yang sangka jika lemon menjadi aroma tubuh khas seorang Oh sehun.

Luhan tersenyum kecil mengingat itu dan Sehun menelusupkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Luhan membuat bulu kuduk Luhan meremang.

"Lu maafkan aku, jangan abaikan aku seperti ini." Luhan kembali terdiam.

Pikirannya kosong dan nafasnya tercekat.

Pelukan Sehun pada pinggangnya semakin erat membuat dadanya sesak, Luhan bergeming.

Otak nya benar benar tidak bisa menangkap apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"aku benar benar mencintaimu sungguh, yeoja itu hanya sebagai pelarian… hanya kau yang ku cinta Lu." Luhan masih terdiam.

Luhan tak berniat menjawab, sebenarnya Luhan lupa dengan semua kejadian dulu.

Yang Luhan ingat hanya saat Sehun mengatakan tidak kerja untuk menemaninya dan nyatanya saat yeoja yang tak lain kekasihnya menelpon, Sehun malah meninggalkan rumah dan pergi dengan gadis itu.

Hanya itu yang benar benar masih membekas di hati dan pikirannya.

Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada sendok sayur itu dan melepaskan pelukan Sehun pada pinggangnya.

Dengan segan Sehun melepaskannya dan Luhan pun berbalik menatap Sehun dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

'_aku sudah bersama Chanyeol jadi jangan katakan hal yang aneh.'_ Sehun mendelik dengan mata membulat melihat Luhan menjawabnya walau dengan bahasa nya tapi Sehun mengerti itu.

"aku tahu kalau kau tidak mencintai Chanyeol." Ucap Sehun membuat Luhan meraih garpu di dekatnya dan menodongnya pada Sehun.

Membuat sehun langsung mengangkat tangannya seperti tersangka yang tertangkap oleh polisi.

'_coba kau katakan sekali lagi.'_ Gumam dengan menggerakan bibirnya dan Sehun mengerti itu, Sehun menelan ludahnya pahit melihat aura hitam mengelilingi Luhan.

Luhan menghela nafasnya, lalu membalik tubuhnya dan meletakan garpu yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengancam Sehun.

Sehun langsung menghela nafasnya lega.

Sehun pikir Luhan akan membunuhnya dan dagingnya di gunakan untuk campuran makan malamnya.

Ohh Sehun ! Luhan itu buka psycopat dan kanibal !

Luhan itu rusa yang harus di sayang dan di jaga, tapi Sehun telah menyakiti rusa cantik itu.

Luhan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda, kembali mengaduk supnya.

Dan Sehun yang melihat kaldunya mulai mendidih pun meraih papan tempat Luhan memotong sayurannya tadi.

Sehun menyodorkannya di samping Luhan membuat Luhan menatapnya heran.

Sejak kapan Sehun peka terhadap keadaan ? Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan yang menatap dengan tatapan heran.

Mungkin Luhan heran mengapa Sehun bisa tahu dengan apa yang di pikirkannya.

Luhan langsung meraih papan itu dengan tatapan datar.

Memasukan sayuran kedalam panci dan menambahkan bumbu bumbu.

Sehun menatap sup itu dengan tatapan berbinar, perutnya sudah meronta minta diisi apalagi aroma sup yang dibuat Luhan sangat menggoda.

Tapi lebih menggoda Luhan dari pada sup itu.

Sehun menepuk pelan kepalanya saat otak mesumnya mulai beraksi, berharap otaknya tak berfikiran yang aneh aneh tentang Luhan.

Luhan menyodorkan sendok sayur yang berisi kuah yang sudah di tiup Luhan, Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan takut tapi Luhan malah tersenyum membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum.

Menyeruput pelan kuah sup itu.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang sedang mengerak gerakan mulutnya mencoba menelaah apa rasa kuah sup itu.

"mashitta." Ucap Sehun membuat Luhan tersenyum senang.

Akhirnya Luhan bisa membuat jeongol setelah sekian lama hanya mempelajari resep resep yang di dapatnya dari internet.

"bisa kita makan sekarang baby ?" Luhan yang sudah berjalan menjauh untuk mengambil mangkuk mendadak berhenti mendengar pekikan Sehun yang Luhan tahu sepertinya tidak sengaja meluncur dari bibir tipisnya.

Sehun tersentak kaget saat menyadari apa yang ia ucapkan tadi, menepuk pelan puncak kepalanya dan mendesis saat menyadari Luhan masih terdiam.

"mianhae Lu, kelepasan bicara." Ucap Sehun lirih membuat Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum tipis.

Luhan berjalan menuju rak piring membuat Sehun mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Baru sebentar Luhan bersikap baik.

Tapi Sehun tanpa sengaja mengucapkan hal yang sesungguhnya sepele dan bisa di pastikan berdampak pada hati Luhan.

Sehun mendesah pelan.

Haruskan Sehun menyerah untuk mendekati Luhan ?

.

.

#####

.

.

Setelah makan malam yang hening tanpa suara Sehun berlalu, Luhan lebih memilih langsung memasuki kamarnya dan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam dimeja makan.

Makan malam telah habis tapi Sehun enggan beranjak dari sana, menatap mangkuk besar yang telah habis isinya.

Masakan Luhan tetap enak seperti dulu.

Sehun seperti kembali kemasa lalu saat Luhan masih memasakan kan makan malam untuknya, walaupun Sehun hanya menyentuhnya sedikit karena lelah yang mendera tapi tak membuat Luhan berhenti membuatkan makan malam.

Cklek !

"aku pulang." Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang terengah engah memasuki kamarnya, Chanyeol tersenyum melihat meja makan yang masih berantakan.

Sepertinya Luhan bersikap baik pada temannya, itulah yang di pikirkan Chanyeol.

"Luhan mana ?" tanya Chanyeol setelah melihat sekitar tak menemukan Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum sambil melirik kamar Luhan dan Chanyeol.

"sudah masuk kamar ? tumben sekali." Chanyeol menghempas tubuhnya pada kursi meja makan yang memang terhubung langsung dengan ruang tamu dan pintu masuk.

"ya begitulah."

"bagaimana hari pertamamu di china ?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Sehun yang sedang menundukpun mendongakkan kepalanya.

"menyenangkan." Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

"apa Luhan menyusahkanmu ?" tanya Chanyeol lagi membuat Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya.

Menyusahkan ? sepertinya Sehun lah yang menyusahkan Luhan.

"tidak juga, aku jadi sedikit mengerti dengan bahasa tubuhnya." Jelas Sehun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum senang.

Pasalnya setiap yang dekat dengan Chanyeol pasti akan dekat dengan Luhan, jadi yang di pikirkan Chanyeol Sehun pasti bisa dekat dengan Luhan seperti temannya yang lain.

"syukurlah." Jawab Chanyeol sambil meletakan kepalanya di meja makan.

Hari ini ia sangat lelah, pekerjaannya sebagai editor membuatnya harus pergi dari satu tempat ke tempat lain dalam satu hari.

"apa besok kau mulai masuk kerja ?" Sehun membulatkan matanya kaget dan tersenyum kikuk.

Sehun lupa jika ia berbohong pada Chanyeol tentang kedatangannya ke china.

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

"aku masuk kamar dulu Chan, Luhan memasak sup malam ini dan masih ada di panci, permisi." Sehun membungkukan badannya kecil, tak lupa membawa semua piring dan mangkuk kotor yang berada di meja makan.

.

.

#####

.

.

Sehun mendesah pelan saat permainan yang sedang ia mainkan menunjukan game over.

"sampai kapan kau disini Hun ?" Sehun mendelik kearah Kris yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

Setelah berbincang dengan Chanyeol semalam Sehun langsung menelepon Kris dan meminta tolong untuk menampung selama jam kerja di China.

Karena Sehun sudah terlanjur mengatakan kalau ia ada proyek di China.

"sampai jam lima sore." Kris mengacak rambutnya kesal, pasalnya Sehun hanya duduk di ruang kerjanya sambil memainkan game ponsel yang suaranya menggema di ruangan Kris.

"bisa kah kau menunggu di café dua jam ini Hun ? ponselmu membuat ku tidak konsentrasi."

"anggap saja aku tidak ada ge." Kris nyaris melempar telepon di mejanya kearah Sehun, sepertinya rencana Sehun untuk kembali pada Luhan malah menyusakannya.

Kris senang saat tahu Sehun tidak menginap di apartementnya tapi menginap di apartement Chanyeol adik kelasnya dulu dan sekarang menjabat sebagai kekasih dari Luhan.

"tapi suara ponselmu memekakan telinga Sehun." Ucap Kris membuat Sehun tersenyum.

"aku mengantuk ge, di dekat sini ada kedai kopi ?" Kris menatap Sehun lalu melirik kearah luar jendela.

"di seberang kantor ini ada kedai kopi yang ramai di kunjungi karena coffe nya yang enak, kau coba saja." Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan membenarkan letak jas dan dasinya.

Sebenarnya Sehun hanya berpura pura bekerja agar Chanyeol percaya jika proyek yang di ceritakannya nyata.

Tapi kenyataannya Sehun sedang mengambil cuti dua minggu hanya untuk bertemu Luhan.

"kau ingin ku belikan apa ?" tanya Sehun pada Kris yang tengah menatap labtopnya serius.

"tidak terimakasih." Sehun mengangguk anggukan kepalanya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan Kris.

.

.

#####

.

.

Sehun mengusap ngusapkan tangannya di jasnya yang sedikit basah, siapa yang sangka hujan tiba tiba turun membuatnya harus berlari untuk mencapai kedai coffe yang mulai sepi.

Karena letaknya berada di dekat perkantoran membuatnya sepi di jam jam kerja seperti ini.

"selamat datang."

Sehun tersenyum dan mengedarkan pandangannya dan matanya menangkap seseorang yang di kenalnya, Luhan.

Sehun melirik jam di tangannya dan mengedikan bahu.

Apa Luhan akan menunggu Chanyeol sampai pulang disini ? Sehun jadi teringat akan ucapan Chanyeol yang tak pernah melihat Luhan saat ia pulang larut malam.

"kita bertemu lagi." Luhan mendongak kan kepalanya dan matanya membulat melihat Sehun dengan jas yang basah pastinya.

Luhan kembali focus pada buku yang sedang ia baca dan tertawa sendiri membuat Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"kurasa kita jodoh Lu." Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata menyipit membuat Sehun terkekeh.

Sehun memanggil salah satu pelayan dan mulai memesan minuman dan makanan yang cocok di tengah hujan seperti ini.

Tak selang beberapa lama pesanan Sehun datang, Americano dan chesse cake.

Luhan membulatkan matanya melihat pesanan Sehun.

Apa Sehun ingin menarik perhatiannya lagi ?

Sehun tahu betul apa yang Luhan suka, Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan memohon untuk tidak menganggunya tapi Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aku masih mencintaimu Lu." Luhan kembali terdiam, dada nya bergetar dan jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Luhan pun masih mencintai Sehun tapi Luhan mempunyai Chanyeol yang sudah menemaninya selama dua tahun.

"aku ingin memulainya dari awal dan aku berjanji tidak menyakitimu lagi ! kau boleh siksa aku jika kau kembali sakit hati padaku Lu."

'_Chanyeol.'_ Luhan bergumam membuat Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan.

Sehun tahu ini akan menyakiti Chanyeol tapi hatinya juga sakit.

Sehun tersenyum dan Luhan pun tersenyum.

Sehun mengusak pelan rambut Luhan membuat Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kini biar Luhan yang mencari jalannya sendiri.

'_aku sudah memafkanmu, Hunnie~'_ Sehun tertawa saat Luhan mengucapkan nama panggilannya yang imut itu.

"terimakasih Lu."

.

.

#####

.

.

Hujan tak menunjukan akan berhenti, Sehun dan Luhan masih terduduk di kedai itu dengan tawa yang menghiasi meja keduanya.

Mereka sudah saling memaafkan dan Sehun senang.

Setidaknya Sehun senang bisa membuat Luhan tertawa seperti dulu.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam dan hujan tak juga berhenti malah semakin deras.

Luhan melirik jendela dan jam di tangannya secara bergantian.

Sehun mengerti jika Luhan gelisah, Luhan takut jika Chanyeol sudah pulang dan tak menemukan Luhan dirumah.

"kau ingin pulang ?" Luhan menganggukan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"tapi masih hujan, bahkan sangat deras." Sehun menunjuk jendela yang berembung tengan jari telunjuknya.

Luhan tersenyum, Luhan mengerakan jarinya menulis nama Luhan di jendela itu.

Sehun terkekeh kecil dan jarinya pun tak kalah jahilnya, ia menulis nama Sehun dan menggambarkan gambar hati di sekitar nama Luhan dan Sehun.

Luhan tertawa setelah mengetahui apa yang Sehun gambar.

'_anak kecil.'_ Sehun mendelik melihat ucapan bibir Luhan.

.

.

#####

.

.

Sudah tiga hari Sehun dan Luhan kembali dekat seperti dulu, membuat Chanyeol senang karena Luhan tak lagi sendirian dirumah saat Chanyeol sedang ada tugas mendadak seperti hari ini.

Ini hari sabtu tapi Chanyeol harus menemui narasumber berita membuatnya harus pergi meninggalkan Luhan dengan Sehun.

Setelah Chanyeol keluar apartement, Sehun menatap Luhan yang sedang menonton drama yang sedang di putar di televise.

"Lu." Luhan menoleh dan matanya membulat saat hidungnya dan hidung Sehun bersentuhan.

"haruskah kita seperti ini terus ? kurasa kita harus menceritakannya pada Chanyeol." Luhan terdiam.

Luhan memang mencintai Sehun tapi sepertinya Luhan tidak bisa hidup tanpa Chanyeol di dekatnya.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan membuat Luhan menjauh, Luhan sadar kelakuan nya salah.

Ia punya Chanyeol tapi ia menganggap Sehun kekasihnya.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya samar membuat Sehun mendesah pelan.

"Lu, katakan kau mencintaiku." Luhan menepuk pundak Sehun dua kali pertanda Luhan menjawab nado.

Sehun tersenyum membuat nya mengusak pelan rambut Luhan.

"biar nanti aku yang mengatakannya." Luhan membulatkan matanya menatap Sehun yang mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

Sehun menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya, Luhan menelusupkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sehun.

Sehun dan Luhan tidak menyadari jika Chanyeol belum terlalu jauh dari apartement nya.

Mata Chanyeol membulat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Chanyeol kembali ke apartementnya karena ponselnya tertinggal di kamarnya dan kamar Luhan.

Tapi siapa sangka jika ia malah melihat adegan yang menyakiti hatinya, Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan dan tertahan.

Kakinya melangkah memasuki apartementnya, melewati kedua orang yang masih bercengkrama itu.

Mata Luhan membukat melihat Chanyeol dan langsung mendorong Sehun membuat Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"wae baby." Luhan membekap mulut Sehun saat Sehun mengatakan baby dengan sangat keras.

'_Chanyeol.'_ Mata Sehun membulat dan kepalanya menoleh kearah pintu kamar Chanyeol yang terbuka.

Chanyeol langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan keduanya yang masih terdiam mematung disana.

'_Channie.'_ Sehun menatap kepergian Chanyeol dalam diam.

Sehun sadar jika ini menyakiti Chanyeol tapi siapa yang sangka jika Luhan malah mengakui kalau mencintainya bukan mencintai Chanyeol.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang menatap kepergian Chanyeol dengan sendu.

"sudah Lu, ada aku."

.

.

#####

.

.

Luhan menatap layar ponselnya gelisah, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 tapi Chanyeol belum menunjukan kepulangannya.

Braaak !

Luhan terlonjak dan langsung berlari kearah pintu dan Chanyeol sudah berjalan sempoyongan di depan pintu.

Luhan langsung meraih tangan Chanyeol dan membantunya untuk berjalan.

Luhan jadi teringat saat Sehun mabuk dan di antar yeoja ketika dirumahnya.

Luhan membuka kan sepatu Chanyeol dan meletakannya secara perlahan, melepas pakaian Chanyeol dan menggantikannya dengan pakaian tidur.

Luhan menempatkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Chanyeol, melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang lebar Chanyeol.

Maafkan aku Channie ~ batin Luhan dalam hati sambil memejamkan matanya.

.

.

#####

.

.

Ini hari minggu dan pagi ini Chanyeol, Luhan dan Sehun duduk bertiga di meja makan dalam diam.

Chanyeol sudah bangun sejak pagi dan Chanyeol tersentak kaget saat mendapati Luhan tertidur sambil memeluknya, terdapat jejak air mata di mata Luhan itu tandanya Luhan menangis.

"aku ingin tahu sampai mana hubungan kalian." Chanyeol membuka percakapan saat sarapannya habis, menatap Luhan dan Sehun dengan tatapan sendu.

"Mianhae Chan ! tapi aku dan Luhan memang sudah saling mengenal." Jawab Sehun membuat Chanyeol menatap Luhan yang menundukan kepalanya.

"kau namja yang menyakiti Luhan ? astaga ! ternyata aku harus membanting diriku sendiri." Ucap Chanyeol membuat Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"Lu maafkan aku." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar permintaan maaf Chanyeol, Luhan mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum.

'_aku yang harusnya meminta maaf.'_ Luhan menggerakan bibirnya sambil menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum.

"aku tahu, mencintai itu tak harus memiliki Lu.. aku lebih senang melihatmu bahagia bersama Sehun karena aku tahu kau masih mencintai Sehun." Mata Luhan berkaca kaca mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

Luhan langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk Chanyeol erat, Chanyeol membalas pelukan Luhan erat dan melirik Sehun yang tersenyum.

"terimakasih dan maaf." Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya kearah Sehun membuat Sehun terkekeh.

.

.

#####

.

.

2tahun kemudian.

"yaaak jadi kau tidak datang ? susah susah aku membuat undangan untuk di kirim lewat emai tapi kau tidak datang ? awas kau tiang !"

"jangan seperti itu dong Hun, pekerjaanku semakin menumpuk dan aku benar benar tak punya waktu, salah mu sendiri tak membuka emailku lebih awal."

"kenapa kau jadi menyalahkan ku."

"kau tahu sekertaris pribadiku cantik sekali."

"cepatlah menikah Tiang ! ingat umurmu tak lagi muda."

"yaaak !"

Sehun tertawa saat Chanyeol berteriak memekik, saat ini Sehun dan Chanyeol melakukan skype seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Luhan yang muncul dengan segelas coklat hangat pun menyapa Chanyeol yang sedang menunjukan foto foto gadis dan namja namja cantik pada Sehun.

"oow oow Luhan ! bagaimana kabarmu ?" Luhan tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kearah layar labtop Sehun.

'_aku baik baik saja.'_

"Sehun menjagamu dengan baik."

"tentu saja dia kan calon istriku bodoh."

"yaaak ! aku lelah bertengkar denganmu, nanti kuhubungi lagi Hun."

"yaa berikan kabar baik saat menghubungiku."

"paipai^^"

Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Chanyeol, layar berubah menjadi hitam karena Chanyeol sudah memutuskan komunikasi mereka.

"aku mencintaimu Lu."

Sehun memeluk Luhan erat, lusa adalah hal yang paling mereka tunggu.

Mereka akan menikah setelah berbagai rintangan dalam hubungan mereka.

Cinta mereka tetap utuh walaupun rasa sakit dan sesak pernah menyambangi mereka.

Orang tua Luhan yang awalnya menolak hubungan Luhan dan Sehun pun mulai menerima semua keputusan Luhan.

Ikut berbahagia melihat Luhan yang selalu tersenyum saat bersama Sehun.

"kau milik Lu, selamanya akan tetap milik ku."

END ~

.

.

.

**Holla Hwa hadir egen (?) bawa sequel lagi, tapi maaf jika tidak memuaskan !**

**Hwa ga mau banyak cingcong ! cukup katanya Out buat SIDER ! hargai karya oranglain, kami para author juga butuh kritik dan saran.**

**Okeh Sekian dan Terima THR !**

**Paaaiii ^^**

**_Hwa_**

**Review juseyo~**


End file.
